


Trapping Claudette

by Bad_Trapper



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Trapper/pseuds/Bad_Trapper
Summary: The entity has grown tired of Claudette always surviving its trials. Also, the Trapper has gotten too many kills from being one of the most tried killers. Thus the entity has released the two back to present-day Earth.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Claudette Morel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Where was the young man’s foot found?”  
“About 36 meters from the site,” a younger female police officer was holding a clipboard to her face to mask the scent of the hanging corpse a few meters from the two.  
The other police officer was much more her senior. He just grunted and stared up at the corpse that was hooked to some abomination. It was out in the open left quite the conundrum. How could this hook and block connected wood be constructed without a single witness?  
“To think something like this could happen like this in this small town. Right, Lieutenant?” said the worried younger officer.  
“And to happen exactly four years later,” whispered her Lieutenant.  
“Hm?”  
Her Lieutenant was a former detective from the big city and his mind was racing through all of the possibilities and thinking back to four years ago from the MacMillan case he worked.  
“I reckon that a cleaver could hack through his leg to incapacitate the victim,” the younger police officer added. She was short and kept her hair similarly short. She wore a form-fitting white shirt with her police issued holsters at her ribcage.   
Her lieutenant inspected the young man’s severed calf. “It would be quite a sloppy butcher to hack at his leg like this. No, I figure it was a bear trap.”  
“Bear traps wouldn’t cut through like that, would they?”  
“If the blades were sharpened with a honing stone. Then, Fiona, they would.”  
Static came over on the shoulder of Fiona’s radio before it started to speak, “Hey, uh, checks out that the name of the departed is Ian Robinson.”

“Claudette!”  
Claudette raised her head up off the diner table. Her head was groggy from the past four years. Surviving most but succumbing to death more times than she could count. To her, at this moment, being back in the real world felt more like a dream than the trials did. Who was yelling her name? She looked around to find the face of her former girlfriend Sarah Blemur. She was holding the hand of a young man she didn’t recognize. Sarah dragged her boyfriend over to the yellow and white diner table.  
“What is all over your clothing? Where have you been these past years? You just up and left without telling anyone. I asked your mother, she said you had not contacted her since you moved out here. ” The two sat down on the opposite side of Claudette.  
“Where am I?”  
“Victoria,” Sarah replied. Sarah was taller than the average American in the north-west. She had a round face with high cheekbones. Her eyes were stained with an ever-ready smile. Her pouty lips were worried at the moment but felt that they could turn into a smile at the drop of a hat.  
“It’s a small town outside Seattle,” added her boyfriend.  
“Are you okay Claudette?”  
Claudette had been barraged with so many questions, many of which she had for herself. Coffee had been placed in front of her at some point, she stared down at it before looking out the window trying to come up with any answers. There she saw the red aura of a large man leaning down behind a truck he was setting something on the floor. She twitched from the spine chill.  
“Claudette?”  
She snapped back to the two. “He’s out there.” She pointed at the window in a panic. Her eyes, wide and alert. She was half out of her seat and nervously biting at her nails. Sarah looked outside, her curly dark blonde hair falling over her shoulder.  
“Where?” she said.  
Claudette looked back outside and couldn’t see the red aura anymore. Perhaps it was her mind playing games on her. A hallucination that she was back in the trials.  
“It’s two by the way.”  
“You need to leave Baby?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh before you go,” Sarah was getting out so that her boyfriend could leave. “This is my boyfriend Ian. Ian, this is my ex, Claudette. She’s Canadian.”  
“Hi, I’m Ian. I’m American.” Ian joked at Sarah’s expense since she didn’t need to clarify that Claudette was Canadian. He could tell by her accent. He reached out a hand towards her.  
Claudette took his hand and shook it politely. He pulled back when he realized his hand was covered in blood from Claudette’s. He grabbed a napkin and started to wipe his hand on his way getting out of the booth.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Sarah said to the worried Ian.  
“Yeah,” he gave her a big smooch on her cheek, which caused her pale skin to turn flush. She looked down before watching him leave.  
Sarah breathed out slowly and gave Claudette an excited expression, making her eyes go wide for a moment. “He knows how to get me all hot and bothered, you know?”  
Claudette wasn’t feeling the conversation right now and Sarah could tell. Her attempts to make light of the situation wasn’t working. This was typical of their relationship five years ago.  
“I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.”  
The two sat for a while in silence. Occasionally Sarah could see Claudette looking outside as if she was searching for something.”  
“You don’t want to talk about where you’ve been, I can respect that. Can you tell me anything about what you’re doing now then?”  
“Right now I’m trying to figure things out. There’s a lot running through my mind. I don’t know how I got here. I don’t think I even have a car outside,” Claudette said reaching down to feel her pockets. Something was inside her right pocket. She pulled out a shard of glass that was triangular in shape. She placed it on the diner table. It had blood on it.  
The overhead light flickered.  
“Did you cut yourself with some glass?”  
Sarah wanted to reach out and touch her hand but felt that too much time had passed, she was with Ian now and happy. Claudette looked like she was straight out of a horror movie.  
“No,” Claudette paused, “I know what this is used for.”  
“What is it used for? Claudette? You’re scaring me.”  
Claudette remained silent, staring out of the window.

Ian’s truck wasn’t too far from the diner. The street lamps were shining down yellow light onto the nearby gravel. He moved to the front driver’s seat door and got in. Looking in his rearview mirror he saw something he didn’t expect.  
The tailgate was open.  
He pushed up at the thought that it had come unlocked somehow. After sighing he grunted and got out of his truck and back onto the concrete to circle around back to close his tailgate as he had done a million times before.  
Ka-shiiink.  
He felt the pressure before the pain. Looking down he saw something clamped down on his leg. The slightest shift sent a spray of blood onto his car and splattering down onto the floor.   
He screamed.

“Did you hear that?” Claudette said.  
“It sounded like a scream,” Sarah looked back at the counter to see that the waitress, who had been ignoring them most of tonight, was heading into the back. She came to the realization that they were the only two visitors in the diner left.  
The overhead light flickered.  
“What does Ian drive?” Claudette said, already getting out of her seat.  
“He drives a, uh, one of those, uhm.” Sarah couldn’t think she was processing what was going on since her eyes were fixated on the truck outside that had not moved yet, not even turned on. She just pointed outside at the truck and the silhouette of Ian hunched over and held his leg.  
“No-no…” Claudette managed to get out.

Outside Ian was pulling back the blades of the trap carefully and in quite some pain but each time he did the blades came back and slammed into the meat of his calf, going deeper and spilling more blood onto his hands and the trap itself.  
Claudette arrived first. “Let me, I know how to disarm these.”  
In a second Ian’s leg was free. There was an odd familiarity with how easily she disarmed the trap but Ian was grateful nevertheless. He looked up to her.  
“Thanks.”  
“Don’t mention it,” she said looking around. “I’m usually altruistic.”  
“Ian,” Sarah said, catching up and tending to Ian’s wounded leg. “You just lay there, I'm going to go inside and get some help.  
“Why don’t you use your phone?” Claudette said.  
“You don’t really pay attention to the news do you?”  
“What?”  
Ian was cursing under his breath and just holding his wounded leg.  
“The Internet and networks have been down. It has been since late June.”  
Claudette understood the significance of June but was currently just looking around specifically for-.  
There he was.  
She could only see part of him outlined in red since only his leg was behind some brush. It went away slowly, but she could still see him. He was standing still and insidious. He was wearing some old bloodsoaked overalls and that mask, that grinning mask of his.  
Claudette reached down to touch Sarah on the shoulder but missed and just mangled her hand through her hair.  
“Claudette, what are you doing?”  
“We need to get out of here. Ian you’re going to need to stand up.”  
“No, we need to get an ambulance.”  
“Sarah you’re not listening to me.”  
“No, you’re not listening to me. Ian is hurt, he shouldn’t be walking on it.”  
“There is a man out there who is going to kill us if we don’t-”  
Claudette was reading Sarah’s face while she was talking, her back was to the approaching figure that had changed Sarah’s expression from angry and worried towards terrified. The sounds of his traps jingling back and forth on his hip said that he was very close to them. Claudette lunged forward in a quick motion past the two.  
Kashweep.  
The Trapper had missed his lunge with the machete.   
Sarah scrambled at the floor to help Ian up and the two paired up to help him limp away down the street.  
Claudette pointed at Trapper.  
“Chase me! Don’t go after them!”  
The Trapper looked at her for a moment. Even though his mask was that of a smile, she felt that he was anything but happy in this moment. He even shook his head and then in a hurried and long stride, he set out to go after his prey.  
At least her distraction was enough to allow Ian and Sarah some distance. She rushed to Ian’s truck and found it was still unlocked. She searched the dashboard and glove compartment ‘till she found what she was looking for: a utility flashlight.  
“And it’s purple, what luck.”

Sarah and Ian didn’t know where they were going but this place looked like it had a lot of hiding spots to lay low. The gate had a lot of bricks that were incomplete or dilapidated. One even looked like an L or was it a T.  
There was a construction site digger that Ian could sit down comfortably in. The window of the digger was broken and looked like either of them could vault if things came to worse.  
Sarah looked around and saw the large coal tower that also looked like it had not been touched in years. Something stood out to her. There was a rectangular in nature and glowing. She had never seen anything like it. It was behind a wall and on the second floor.  
“You keep it down and I’m going to check out that box.”  
Ian had no idea what box she was talking about but he wasn’t going to argue with her. He was surprised at how quiet and collected he was with how mangled his leg was.   
“Please don’t be gone long. I don’t want to be left behind.”  
She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “By any means necessary I’ll come back for you. I promise. I won’t be gone long.”

The two police moved through the forested area until they reached MacMillan Estate. There was blood on the floor in a trail and different sets of footprints. The lieutenant was a tall and veteran to his occupation. A widower with magnetism for unwanted attention. He had a name but most people refer to him as LT.  
Sarah did not know why.  
“Don’t enter MacMillan, I’m going to call for assistance from Seattle. We’re going to need their CSI. Secure the perimeter and find out where these footsteps came from. Someone had to see them come this way.”  
“Will do Sir,” she said with attention and confidence that she faked. This was the first time she had been alone in a dire situation. Sure she had done routine police work by herself but there was a murderer out there somewhere and it was late at night in a forested area. Her heart rate steadily increased the longer she was alone.  
The diner was where the blood ended. She looked at the area, there were tire tracks from a wide tire. She assumed a truck, leaning down she touched the blood lightly. It had congealed from the time it had been there. There were shreds of fabric mixed in with the blood: jean pants.  
“Something was dragged away from this spot.”  
She wasn’t sure what it was, but at that moment her detective’s hunch triggered and she could see something off in the distance towards MacMillan’s Estate. It was small and bulbous at the top. Venturing out towards the object she threw caution to the wind. She should be securing the perimeter but instead, she wanted to investigate.  
The glow of the object slowly faded in time.  
Pushing into the forest there was a structure there. Some sort of water tower. There were junk and different oddly placed brick choices. The object was somewhere around here. It took her a few minutes to find it but when she did she took a picture of it with her phone.  
Sarah decided to leave the hex totem as evidence, that was when she looked up and saw the outline of a person hovering in the air. They were reaching over their head as if they were hooked to some sort of contraption. It was off in the distance past the gate of MacMillan. That was when she saw the outline of someone much larger and swinging a machete.  
Sarah felt obliged to enter MacMillan alone, at least she had her gun.


	2. Ian Robinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know Ian before his death.

Ian grew up in a religious household. His mother was strict and very confident that Ian would turn out how she planned him to be. That was until Ian brought home a boy one day in high school. That was the last day he spoke with his mother. He tried to explain everything to her but it all fell on deaf ears.  
He moved in with his first boyfriend and dropped out of high school despite stellar grades. It took him three years working freelance programming, and two more breakups, until he hit it big with an app he designed. Having sold well enough to get him a position in Seattle.  
That was when he met Sarah.  
She was vulnerable and beautiful. A dangerous combination. He met her in a prison of all places. He was there visiting an old boyfriend.

“I’ll be back here in three months.” Ian hanged up the phone and left the stall. He passed by a few other sections where people were talking to different prisoners for a variety of reasons. He was returned his items that he was not allowed to take into the area where he saw Sarah for the first time. She had her hair pulled up into a bun and her shirt was a tad too tight as bits of her skin could be seen at her hip when she lifted her hands above her head to fix her hair.  
She caught him looking at her. She smiled immediately.  
“Visiting a brother or father?” she asked politely.  
“Neither. You look like you’re here on business,” he made it clear he had been checking her out. Something she was already well aware of.  
“I am, don’t worry though, he’s innocent,” she said quite awkwardly and then decided to correct herself. “I’m sorry, forget I said that.”  
“Sounded like you were trying to flirt with me.”  
The forwardness and way he eased the tension, was very attractive to her. She smiled and blushed, looking down at her clipboard with no real purpose other than to focus her mind on something besides the handsome man who was flirting with her. She couldn’t help but think of her previous girlfriend who just up and disappeared one day, shortly after they had broken up. Her lack of response caught Ian off guard.  
“If I’ve upset you, perhaps I can make it up to you. Say...dinner?”  
She looked at him and closed her eyes in a cheerful smile. Her head tilted when she smiled and it was adorable to Ian. Her nod gave him confirmation followed by the card she was handing him.  
“Call me later tonight. I will answer your call and then we can meet somewhere.”  
She had a way of speaking that made Ian feel that she must be a good lawyer. 

A year later:  
“I trust you.”  
“Thanks, Sarah. It means a lot to me.”  
Ian stepped onto the train that led into town. Sitting next to a sweet old lady, he folded his hands over themselves many times on the ride out of town. He desperately wanted to talk to himself out loud but was forced into an internal monologue.  
“Everything is fine. He’s probably moved on. He just wants to catch up since he got out of prison. I mean people change when they go to prison. Plus he got out early so it must have been on good behavior or that council of people figured he had changed his ways and commuted his sentence. I can defend myself if something bad happens. He wouldn’t try to hurt me. At least not immediately.”  
The train made a few stops. People came and went, and Ian was left with butterflies in his stomach and troublesome breathing. The walk from the train flew by like the splashes of water from the rain a few hours ago. After rounding a corner he could see Robert in the distance.  
The bright yellow shirt was very contrasting with the murky Seattle post-rain afternoon. His body posture was inviting and open. He walked towards Ian with his arms out for a non-mutually accepted hug.  
“It’s been a while.”  
“Yes, it has Ian. I missed you,” Robert guided with his hand towards a 2005 Ford Focus. Ian and Robert got in the car without saying much more. It was until they were on the road that they got some words in.  
“I appreciate you catching up with me.”  
“I was going to say the same thing. Prison helped me become the person I am today. Ya know?” Robert started up the car, fiddled with some things, and drove off once Ian got buckled in.  
“There’s a coffee place nearby here that I’ve been to a few times.”  
“Being locked up for as long as I was you start to crave certain things. There’s a place I’ve been craving for some time. So if it’s alright with you-.”  
“Oh go right ahead. Take me there.”  
“Good,” Robert smiled and turned a corner. The power steering on his car was not ideal and gave Ian an odd feeling.  
“I didn’t want to bring up prison, but since we’re on the topic. I know I wasn’t able to visit as often as you probably would have liked.”  
Robert gave him a few looks that Ian wasn’t quite sure what they meant. His facial features changed to almost angry before he burst out into laughter. “Don’t worry about it. I know you have your own life. Prison was my life. It was a whole ‘nother world in there.”  
“I mean it must have been hard.”  
“Of course it wasn’t easy.”  
“I mean being gay.”  
“Oh, that made things a lot easier. People in there are one of two people, homophobic or not. Once I found my side everything was a lot calmer. It was like a sorting hat.”  
“I heard you met someone on the inside.”  
“I did, he was great. How did you hear about that?  
“Wait, back up a second. What do you mean was?” Ian said, ignoring his question.  
“So you were keeping tabs on me on the inside. Were you worried I was going to be vengeful?”  
“Vengeful?” Ian tossed around the word in his head a few more times.  
“Ian, answer the question.”  
“My girlfriend is a lawyer that handles cases for underprivileged prisoners. She hears a lot of the ins and outs of the prison system.”  
“You’re dating a woman?”  
“What happened to the person you met in prison? What was his name?”  
“Paulie H, he was from New Jersey but had moved out here for reasons. He had soft skin…” Robert tilted his head a little with his grin, “if you know what I mean.”  
“Well, I’m glad you found some happiness in there.”  
Robert stopped the car in the middle of the street at the stoplight.  
“I did until he died. He was a death row inmate.” Robert’s attitude had become more hostile. His volume, louder.  
“Robert, I-I’m s-”  
“He loved me. He was there for me.”  
Ian couldn’t help but keep his eyes fixated on Robert even as warning signs were going off in his head. It didn’t dawn on him until a few moments later that the warning signs were also physical.  
“He was an innocent man, Ian,” the way Robert said his name made him feel that Robert blamed him.  
Horns blared at the two as cars drove past and around them since they weren’t moving. Robert put the car into park.  
“What are you doing?” Ian asked.  
“There was a lot of time for me to reflect on Paulie’s passing.”  
The warning signs were more apparent now as Ian realized that they were sitting on railroad tracks. Not only that, but the wooden guards were down. The flashing lights were going.  
“We’re on the tracks!” Ian’s hand went towards the door handle.  
“The five stages of grief. Denial was easy. The problem for me though is I never made it out of anger.”  
Ian couldn’t figure out why the handle wasn’t working. He flipped the lock and unlocked the other way and tried again. He looked up to see his impending doom. The train was coming.  
“I hated you for finding happiness. I found happiness but it was you that took it away from me.”  
“What are you talking about? I’m sorry Robert! Please drive off,” Ian didn’t understand why the door wouldn’t open. A flash of inspiration hit him that Robert intentionally bought a car that wouldn’t open from the inside on the passenger side. He had been planning this for a while. Was it a child lock or something, he thought.  
“Sarah.”  
Ian stared at him while his hand fiddled around for the window. He got it down and unbuckled his seatbelt. The sound of the train horn blared so loudly he couldn’t make out what Robert was saying next. He watched the mouthing of the words.  
“Sarah was his lawyer.”

“Mah, I’m not having this,” Sarah said, pulling couch cushions up and out.  
“What do you know about this Ian fella?”  
“I’ve been dating him for a year now.”  
“That’s not an answer. He’s a homosexual. Do you know how these people live? Do you know what these people do? I mean, God, Sara. You could have a disease.”  
“Mah, you’re just so-” Sarah was at a loss for words. Not only that but she had lost her phone and was searching her parent’s house for it. She was over just for dinner and it turned into an interrogation. Normally she could talk for hours, argue for hours, it was one of the things that made her a good lawyer. She couldn’t stand arguing with her mother despite the guarantee of it.  
“I could understand it when you were dating another girl. That’s fine. I got over it. I was actually happy to hear I might get grandkids.”  
“Oh so it’s fine if I date someone of the same gender but it’s wrong for him?”  
“Yes. I mean those are different things. The anatomy is different.”  
“You’re such a bigot Mah. Dad can you tell Mah she’s being a homophobe.”  
Her father was just sitting there on the couch, numb to the argument, just watching a reality tv show where a British man was yelling at some Americans for undercooked pork.  
“You leave him out of this. He’s retired and hasn’t eaten anything all day. He’s fasting until dinner which you promised me you’d be helping me with.”  
“I am Mah!”  
“No, you’re not, you’re searching for your phone.”  
“Want me to just not have my phone on me?”  
“Yes, you know there was a time when we walked around without that attachment.”  
Sarah rolled her eyes and followed her into the kitchen. Her father lifted his arm to reveal he had hidden her phone from her and made a small smirk on his face.  
“Have you been checked at least? When was the last time you went to Dr. Goldberg?”  
“He’s not a homosexual by the way. He’s bisexual,” Sarah said getting down some dishes and starting to make the bread for tonight’s dinner.  
“He dates two people at the same time?” Her mother said making the sauce for spaghetti.  
“No, that’s polygamous,” she corrected her, “He likes both males and females.”  
“What, like he’s undecided?”  
“No, he likes them equally.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Am I sure about what? That he’s bi or that he likes them equally?”  
“Did you see Dr. Goldberg?” changing the subject was her mother’s way of saying that she wasn’t answering that question.  
“Not for the reason that you wanted me to,” she said as their shouting had calmed down a bit. They worked on two different sides of the kitchen with their backs to each other.  
“So, you’re getting married?”  
“Mah!”  
“What, a mother getting into this age can’t look forward to grandkids?”  
“Grandkids! Mah, we’ve only been dating a year.”  
“If you’ve been dating a year shouldn’t you invite him over to dinner?”  
“He’s out with a-a friend”  
“What sort of friend? Is he out there with another man?”  
“Mah, he’s committed to me. We discussed it. He’s just seeing an ex of his.”  
“Why now? Why all of a sudden?”  
“Mah can you just drop it?”  
“I don’t see why he just wants to go visit some other man when he’s got my perfect little Sarah here. I don’t know why he doesn’t want to see us. Are you ashamed of your mother?”  
“Why do you go straight to, ‘are you ashamed of your mother’?”  
“Well, I know you love your father. You can’t be ashamed of him. He’s a veteran and a retired pilot.”  
“No, Mah! I’m not ashamed of you!”  
“Okay, you don’t have to shout.”  
Sarah sighed at the brief break from the third degree she was getting from her mother about her boyfriend.  
“What did Dr. Goldberg say?” her mother asked calmly.  
“He said I need more iron in my diet.”  
Her mother went to the refrigerator and opened a drawer for vegetables. Then some butter and salt.  
“That’s why you’re always cold. You never eat your spinach.”  
“Mah, I bleed easily. You know this.”  
“What about Ian?”  
“What about him?”  
“Has he gone to the doctor? You should introduce him to Dr. Goldberg. You know he’s been very good about keeping your secret.”  
“What secret?” she said almost offended by the notion, “I’m open about my sexuality.”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Because we don’t live in the fifties, Mah!”  
“There you go shouting again.”  
Her father cleared his throat in the other room.  
“I should go see what he wants.”  
Sarah followed her mother into the den. “Mah, just because Dad clears his throat doesn’t mean-”  
Her father was holding out her vibrating phone towards Sarah.  
“Thanks, Dad,” she answered, “Hello?”  
“Hello. This is Virginia Mason Hospital. Are you related to Ian Robinson?”

Ten minutes later:  
“He’s lost a lot of blood. The train crushed the car door into his hip, severing his femoral artery. Luckily there were plenty of witnesses and someone called an ambulance. In all honesty, it’s a miracle that he’s alive. We had to replace his hip with a lot of metal. Thank you for taking care of the insurance, I took a lot of heat from my boss by giving the go-ahead before it had been all worked out.”  
“Thank you, Doctor. Can I see him now?”  
“Sure. There’s another woman in there right now. I think it’s his sister?” the doctor said not meaning to make it sound like a question.  
“Ian has a sister?” Sarah said confused and went into the room. The woman was not very inviting.  
“Who the fuck are you?” she said.  
“Who the…” Sarah caught herself. “Sarah, I’m Ian’s girlfriend.”  
“Oh…” she seemed sort of upset that Sarah wasn’t someone else. “I fucking hate him but I love the miserable bastard you know?” His sister was getting caught up in her emotions.  
Sarah remained quiet while his sister went through various stages of anger and sadness. She liked to swear and she had a thick Boston accent. Also, she looked nothing like her brother and it made her wonder if she was adopted or a step-sister.  
“I’m sorry, I’m fucking mess. My name is Mary,” she held out her hand.  
“It’s nice to meet you. Any chance he’ll wake soon?” Sarah took her hand and shook it. Mary’s hand was very warm, it was sort of off-putting and it reminded her of Ian.  
“Who the fuck knows?” Mary spoke at a mile a minute. “I mean he’ll wake up when he wakes up. What am I gonna do, yell at him? No, he needs his rest,” she rambled before folding her arms under her breasts. “Sorry, I’m a mess.”  
“You’re fine. I understand,” Sarah tried to change the subject, “Do you live around here?”  
“Yeah, moved back here once my mother’s MS got worse.”  
Time passed as the two sat together in Ian’s room. It wasn’t until morning that Ian was awake. The nurse was checking his vitals before telling him that she was going to get the doctor.  
“You fucking shit. Why do you gotta go get yourself run over by a train? What do you fucking think you are, Superman?” Mary was almost in tears but her face looked angry.  
“Yeah I’ll teach you how to fly tomorrow,” Ian said sarcastically.  
“You can teach me shit,” she sobbed and pressed her forehead to his. “Your girlfriend is asleep. She seems nice. If you hurt her I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
“I know. Don’t worry about me.”


End file.
